


17; seraph

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -George and Alex having their first date and kiss?





	17; seraph

**Author's Note:**

> gasps oh my……...i love these boys (: …….also ik they dont drive but please let me have this one okay

“C’mon,” George tells the other boy, who’s slouched down on the sofa and scrolling through any apps that give him mild satisfaction. “We’re going out.”

“Out?” Alex questions, frowning at George. “Out where? It’s almost midnight, George.”

“I’m hungry, and I’m bored shitless waiting for _something_ to happen.” George grabs a jacket and his keys from the counter. He’s not lying either; he’d much rather drive around aimlessly like he’s in an indie movie right now than sit another second watching dust. Both his and Alex’s sleep is completely fucked beyond repair right now, so it’s not like he could just sleep it off.

“Right.” Alex sighs reluctantly but follows George out the door anyway, waiting with hands in his hoodie pocket as George locks the door.

“Where are we going?” Alex asks in the lift. “Please don’t say fucking Five Guys again. There are only so many spicy fries I can take.”

“Dunno,” George replies, eyeing himself in the lift mirror before the doors open. “Maccies? I’m seriously craving one of those spicy veggie wraps right now.”

Alex hums and grins, swaying on his feet while he waits for George to unlock the car. “Cheap, easy and delicious. Sounds good t’me.”

George snorts at the other boy. “Sounds like you.”

“You saying I’m delicious?” Alex smirks over at George. In the dim lighting of the overhead light in the car, he looks unfairly breathtaking. Anybody else under it would look unflattering, but Alex looks radiant, somehow. George pushes down that thought quickly.

“Nah, saying you’re easy, and cheap. It doesn’t take much to get you in a video.” George teases, receiving an exasperated sigh and the upturn of lips as Alex looks down at his phone. If George’s eyes linger on Alex longer then they should before he begins driving, then nobody needs to know.

* * *

“Did we have to get this much?” Alex groans when another paper bag falls off his lap. “I mean, you got _two_ Happy Meals, George. I don’t think you need a chicken burger meal and a wrap as well.”

“Better than _starving_.” George replies, pulling out of the drive-through.

Alex sighs, and they sit in silence for a few moments, before the other boy perks up again. “Can we go to that parking tower like we did before?” He asks, gesturing loosely somewhere to the left, “I liked that last time.”

George swallows and makes a turn. He remembers that evening too well. They’d gone out to pick up some food when none on the Uber Eats app took their interest, parked up at the top of an almost-empty parking tower and ate there. George couldn’t ever forget the way Alex looked at him that night; softly and warm, like George was handpicked in an apple orchard, and he was left feeling lost and useless when Alex hadn’t taken a bite.

George tries not to think of that night as a date, because it wasn’t. He hasn’t intended for either of these nights to be a date. This isn’t a date. He wants it to be, but that’s another thought he has to push down.

“Thanks,” Alex says as he hands over a large paper bag and a tray of drinks. “It’s nice up here – with the view and that.”

George digs through the bag and pulls out his wrap and some fries, dumping it on the console between them as Alex places a Happy Meal box on top of it. “I suppose. Sort of feels a bit cheesy, though.”

“You like it too, shut up.” Alex laughs and pulls out a box of chicken nuggets. “We should do photos up here sometime.”

George hums through a bite and nods. They both eat in silence until Alex mumbles something about chewing sounds with a poorly disguised laugh, turning on the radio and flicking through the channels until he finds one that isn’t playing trashy EDM.

George is just finishing off his fries, listening to Alex talk about this Netflix show he watched a few nights ago, watching a singular blue light travel behind distant buildings on the skyline. He thinks it might be an ambulance, or a police car, but it’s not flashing like one. Maybe it’s like one of those party buses or something, but he doesn’t quite know why that would be a singular colour so–

“ _George_.” Alex says a bit too close, nudging his arm too. George snaps out of it quickly, panicking for a brief second before he sees Alex’s amused expression.

“Yeah?” George coughs. He’d been trying hard not to think of the other boy right now.

“I asked you something.” Alex says, his gaze darting down to his lap briefly before returning to George.

“Which...was?” George hints, wiping his hands on a napkin and tossing it in a paper bag full of empty packages, throwing it into the back seats afterwards.

“I asked if–“ Alex pauses and his cheeks go a faint pink. It makes him look like he’s glowing under the orange-tinted car light. “I asked if this was a date.”

George doesn’t say anything. He hadn’t _wanted_ it to feel like a date. He’d tried not to think of it as anything more than getting food with a friend – because that’s all he is to Alex. Something in George’s chest clenches at that.

“It just–“ Alex coughs and switches the radio off when some disturbingly chipper advert starts playing. “It just feels like one, is all.”

“If you count McDonald’s as a date, Alex, then you’re easier than I thought.” George attempts to joke, but his weak chuckle falls flat when he looks at the other man. Alex is smiling softly, like he’s about to break bad news. “I–I dunno. You can count it as a date, I guess.” He offers weakly.

“Yeah?” Alex laughs on a sigh, “But what do you want it t’be, mate?”

George swallows and forced himself to look up at Alex. “I think–It would be nice if this was a date. I guess.”

Alex laughs again, not one on an exhale, but a proper laugh this time. George’s breath gets caught in his throat when he sees how Alex’s eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Can I kiss you, George?” Alex asks. He asks it so easily that George almost doubts his hearing.

He mumbles a yes, watching wide-eyed as Alex leans over the console and pauses in front of George. He feels like a spectator, as if George is watching this as an outsider, as if it isn’t real. Alex licks his lips and leans in after a few seconds, a gentle press of lips that makes George crave more.

Alex grins at him when they pull apart, cheeks pink, and George feels his heart get stuck in his throat. He lifts a hand and smooths a thumb over the tinted warm skin, swallowing heavily when Alex leans into the touch.

The other boy whispers his name, eyes wandering down to George’s lips, and his smile loosens as he leans back in. It’s better than the first kiss – it doesn’t feel like George is putting his entire life on the line just to kiss this boy he’s definitely fucking _infatuated_ with.

Alex tastes sweet, like the Crunchie McFlurry he’d eaten only moments before. George can’t get enough of the way Alex sighs into his mouth.

“George,” Alex whispers again, sounding a little breathless. “George.” Alex repeats, like he’s lost for words and the only thing he can think of is his name.

George wets his lips and leans further over the console into Alex’s space. It’s intoxicating, almost, feeling how much of this gooey, sticky feeling he can feel building in his chest, making his lungs swim and depriving him of air. _Alex_ is intoxicating.

“ _George_ ,” Alex pleads desperately – and George isn’t entirely sure what he’s asking for. So he kisses Alex again, deep and wanting, slipping his tongue between those perfect pink lips and savouring the soft noise Alex gives. A hand slides under his open jacket, resting against his ribs and it grounds George to the Earth like a weight.

Another noise breaks from Alex, echoing in George’s ears like church bells, like a prayer, and it makes him press up against Alex more. He’s done it now; he’s bitten from the forbidden fruit, committed first sin, banished from his mind and now he’s left to indulge in all that he can before his end. George would gladly do it all, just to spend this evening with this seraph that plagues his dreams and haunts his thoughts every waking minute. This seraph, a simple boy, with the prettiest mouth George has ever seen. This boy, pressed up against George like he’s somehow just as addicting, biting at his lips and whimpering into his mouth. This seraph-turned-human, backlit by the skyline of this city that feels too small suddenly, glowing like he’s been personally made in the hands of God and sent to George. He’s undeserving, full of sins that make him a lesser being than Alex, yet he has him. George has him, and he can feel the hands curling between his ribs and plucking his heart from his chest. 

“Alex,” George pants as he pulls back, resisting the urge to chase his lips. “Fuck, Alex.”

“We could,” Alex grins at him, hand trailing down from his ribs to his thigh, tracing the seam on his sweatpants. “But I don’t think it would be wise. Not right now, at least.”

George nods and leans back against the headrest. “Yeah,” He agrees with a heavy swallow. “Yeah, okay.” It’s all he can say, after his mind has been overrun with thoughts of only Alex.

“I’d still like to kiss you some more, though.” Alex says meekly, lips bitten red and pupils blown wide. He’s a tempting offer that George can’t resist, not like he would anyway. Not when Alex has his heart in his palms, cradling it like it was made to fit inside his hands.

George nods and sighs against Alex’s lips, hands coming up to cup soft, glowing cheeks and chasing that gooey feeling he can feel lingering in his chest. Now that’s he’s suddenly got this boy, George doesn’t think he could let him go now.


End file.
